


Let's Get Loud

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blindfold-spn for the following prompt:</p>
<p>When Jensen's turned on, he just gets louder and louder. Like, the neighbours can hear three blocks away, loud. He's totally embarrassed about it but can't help himself, and of course toppy!Jeff loves making Jensen fall apart like that... Bonus points if it includes leather cuffs and rimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Loud

Jeff never would have guessed it the first time he met Jensen.

Jensen had been sitting at the end of the bar, nodding along to something some big guy with shaggy hair said. A redheaded chick had come over to join them, hand resting comfortably on Jensen’s forearm, and Jensen smiled at her warmly. The big guy guffawed loudly about something or other, and Jensen rolled his eyes and looked around to make sure they weren’t disturbing anyone.

Jeff had waited until Jensen had gotten up to get another drink before sliding down to the bar and offering to buy one for him. Jensen had blushed so sweet, apples of his cheeks flushed pink even under the dim lights of the bar.

“Can I take you home?” Jeff had said later, after three more drinks and the heavy weight of Jensen’s hand on the curve of his knee.

Jensen’s breath was hot in Jeff’s ear, and he ran the tip of his nose along the lobe. “No, but you can take me to dinner tomorrow.”

Jeff had smiled, dimples popping, and agreed as Jensen nuzzled his face into the indentations.

They fuck for the first time a few weeks later, Jensen spread out against Jeff’s bed, pale, freckled flesh contrasting against dark blue sheets. Jensen holds there, legs open in invitation, eyes half-lidded in anticipation. He rubs one hand up over his own nipple, twisting it between thumb and pointer as he looks at Jeff.

Jensen’s cock is fat and pink against his belly, and Jeff lets himself touch, hand dragging up with barely any force until the pad of his thumb rubs the liquid leaking out of Jensen’s slit. Jensen moans, loud and long, and it startles Jeff for a moment.

Jensen looks embarrassed by the sound, and instinctively starts closing his legs.

_We can’t have that, now can we,_ Jeff thinks, grin turning feral when his hand grasps tighter and Jensen bites at his lip to resist making the noise again. Jeff slides down the bed, gets his shoulders in there to hold Jensen’s legs apart. Jensen’s knees are pushing against him, but Jeff just keeps stroking as he starts kissing up the meat of Jensen’s thighs.

Jeff’s beard scrapes against the sensitive skin and Jensen hisses. Jeff licks over it, soothing the burn, swirling his tongue up and down warm flesh, lower and lower until the tip of it is dragging against Jensen’s perineum.

“Do it, fuck, Jeff, c’mon,” Jensen gasps, desperate noise in the back of his throat, as Jeff’s tongue laps ever-so-gently against the furl of his hole.

Jeff takes his hand off Jensen’s dick, and Jensen whines. He gets both his hands tucked under Jensen’s thighs then, spreading them like an offering, keeping his eyes on Jensen the entire time as he points his tongue and breaks right through the muscle of the rim.

Jensen screams as Jeff presses inside of him, licking at his inner walls with his hot, fat tongue. Jensen covers his face with his hands, trying to muffle himself as he flushes red all over, so Jeff stops what he’s doing and pulls his tongue out.

“What are you doing? Don’t stop, please,” Jensen begs, and it makes Jeff’s cock so hard that he could probably drill a hole through a fucking mountain with it.

Jeff flexes his hands against Jensen’s thigh, keeps him spread and open and glistening. “Why should I keep going, Jensen? Tell me what you want.”

Jeff keeps his voice pitched low, gruff, the taste of Jensen caught in his throat.

“You, Jeff, want you,” Jensen gasps, chest heaving a bit. His hands flex where they are pressed against his cheeks, and he looks so desperate that Jeff has to resist the urge to wrap him in his arms and kiss him senseless.

“Let me hear you, Jensen. Want to hear what you want from me,” Jeff grows, dipping down just a fraction to breathe against Jensen’s hole, which clenches like it wants to suck him back in.

“I can’t, Jeff. Just do it, _fuck,_ ” Jensen breathes out almost on a sob. His thighs are shaking beneath Jeff’s palms, flesh covered in goosebumps.

“Tell me, Jensen,” Jeff insists sternly, teeth nipping at Jensen’s thigh. “Scream it if you have to, but I’m not fucking you like you need until you let it all go.”

Jensen clenches his eyes, shoulders lifting up off the bed, and Jeff thinks for a minute he’s going to keep resisting it. Jeff leans down and presses the flat of his tongue just against Jensen’s sphincter and Jensen releases a wail that can probably be heard down the block.

That’s exactly what Jeff was waiting for, so he lifts Jensen’s hips almost completely off the mattress as he grinds his tongue deep inside of Jensen and fucks it in and out like he would his cock. Jensen is moaning and crying out, nonsense words peppered in between shouts of “Jeff” and “Jesus!” It spurs Jeff on and his face is so deep into the hot core of Jensen that he’s beginning to worry that Jensen will have beard burn all over his sac by the time they’re done.

“Jeff, I’m gonna, fuck, gonna,” Jensen moans, wrapping his fist in Jeff’s hair as his come streaks all over his belly without his cock even being touched once.

“Fucking hell, so goddamn hot,” Jeff hisses, pulling his face out and leaning up to lick the come off of Jensen’s stomach.

“Jeff, lemme suck your cock, fuck, c’mere,” Jensen says, grabbing at him and trying to pull him up to get at his dick. Jeff just grabs Jensen’s hand and wraps it around Jeff’s dick, urging him to jack it instead.

“No, baby, want to hear you. You can suck my dick next time, but now I wanna come all over your goddamn beautiful body while I listen to you purr for me.”

Even that made Jensen moan, and Jeff wraps his hand over Jensen’s to help him strip his cock. Jensen is mewling as he strokes, legs wrapping possessively around Jeff’s hips as he reaches between them.

“Jeff, come on me, fuck, yes,” Jensen screams and Jeff can’t do much more than bite down on the side of Jensen’s shoulder and spurt come all over both their hands.

There is silence afterwards, only the weight of their heavy breathing breaking through the heat of the room. Jeff rolls off of Jensen and stares up at the ceiling. He smiles when Jensen turns to curl around him like a cat.

“So,” Jensen says, voice nonchalant. “I’m a little loud in bed. Don’t know if you noticed.”

Jeff growls against the side of Jensen’s head and reaches down to press the pad of his finger to Jensen’s spit-slicked hole. “Oh baby, you don’t even know how loud you can get yet.”


End file.
